Ailbhe Mason
Appearance Ailbhe Mason is an almost grotesquely skinny, pale skinned man with grey eyes and white hair. He wears ether a black hood with skeletal patterns on it and even a skull mask or a plain white t-shirt with black pants. He has a odd small scar on his left shoulder and his guild mark on his right. Personality Ailbhe keeps mostly to himself. He'll take a job, leave, come back, sit in the guildhall, take a job, and so on. When he does talk to others he keeps it short and to the point. In combat he'll toss him self in the way of attacks and seems to get into the fight quite a bit. So all in all he seems like a nice but sheltered individual. He'll scratch at his scar at the mention of dark guilds, further cementing speculation of a former alignment with one. He has a tendency to make bone related puns, though the tone he uses makes you think he's not meaning to do it. History Ailbhe is one of the guilds newer members, do to his odd way of acting and his scar many suspect him of having once been and maybe still being in a dark guild despite showing only loyalty to the guild and it's members. Updates/Events Ailbhe did a mission in Stragglers of Phantom Lord's Legacy. Magic & Abilities Ailbhe is a bone maker mage, using bone-make magic to make constructs out of a bone powder. He takes a maker stance and the bone powder gathers to form weapons, armor, and other thing out of bones. Ailbhe seems to like to make large skeletal arms to control and attack with. Spell list * Bone-make giant's fist: '''Ailbhe makes large arms that look like the skeletal arms of a giant that float at his side and move as he moves. * '''Bone-make armor: Ailbhe covers himself in bone armor to protect himself in battle. * Bone-make spear: Ailbhe makes a spear with a shaft that looks like fused bones with the spear tip like a bone knife so it can cut or stab. * Bone-make rib-cage: '''Ailbhe makes a large rib-cage trap, the target must be at close range. * '''Bone-make blunderbuss: Ailbhe makes a blunderbuss that shoots bone shrapnel at his target. * Bone-make shield: Ailbhe can make a shield on his left arm but it makes it so he cant use his left arm for attacks as it's out. * Bone-make sword: Ailbhe makes a slightly serrated bone sword. * Bone-make scythe: Ailbhe makes a scyth that looks like fused bones before it gets to it's blade of bone set in the staff part. It looks like a classic reaper scythe * Bone-make barrage: Ailbhe makes a bunch of bone or bone spikes around him that he can then send flying at his targets Trivia * The name 'Ailbhe' refers to a pale shade of white like that of bleached bone and 'Mason' is a surname taken by many home-builders of old. * Ailbhe's magic is loosely based on the 'Bone Shaper' variant of Shinnok in MKX, I took the idea of making bone constructs with magic and kind of ran with it. Category:Mage Category:Male Category:Original Characters Category:Legal Guild Member Category:Caster-Mage Category:Shadowbaneleader Category:Molding Magic User Category:Former Dark Mage